1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for inspecting a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. In manufacturing these and other displays, multiple panels are formed on one mother substrate. The substrate is then scribed and divided into separate panels. When the substrate is divided (e.g., cut), cracks may form in the panels. Cracks may also occur as the result of various environmental influences. When an overcurrent is supplied to a panel having a crack, a fire may occur.
During manufacturing, an inspection may be performed to locate cracks in a panel. Also, when the panel uses multiple integrated circuits, a method for resetting the integrated circuits in accordance with a detected crack may be performed.